deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Large Soda
:For the Case West food see Soda. For the Dead Rising weapon, see Can Drinks, for the Case West weapon, see Canned Drinks. The Large Soda is food in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It is a generic fountain soda. When consumed, it restores one block of health. It can be found in various locations around Fortune City. Locations *Garbage Cans Case Zero # # (2) # (6) (Both) # (1) # (1) (table) Dead Rising 2 # Food Court Main Floor # Food Court - Hamburger Fiefdom (F105) # Food Court - Hungry Joe's Pizzeria (F107) # Fortune City Arena Green Rooms # Fortune City Arena Main Floor # Fortune City Hotel Lobby # Palisades Mall - Bagged! (P108) # Palisades Mall - FairMoans (P102) # Palisades Mall - Robsaka Digital (P213) # Palisades Mall - Shank's (P107) # Palisades Mall - Ultimate Playhouse (P103) # Platinum Strip South Upper Platforms # Royal Flush Plaza - Earmark Leather (R208) # Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102) # Royal Flush Plaza - Kathy's Space (R207) # Royal Flush Plaza - Tunemakers (R105) # Royal Flush Plaza - Wave of Style (R106) # Secret Lab # Silver Strip - Swept Away (N101) # South Plaza Main Floor # South Plaza - Maintenance Room 25 # Tape It Or Die SetIncorrectly not listed in the Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide. In the PC file: datafile.big/'tape_die.txt' # Underground - Warehouse B # Yucatan Casino - Baron Von Brathaus (Y101) Recipes |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | Or | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |} Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". see Mod:List of items. * In the PC files items.txt the icon is called "w_biggulp". Big Gulp is a large soda drink in the American 7-eleven convenience store. Gallery File:DR2_Soda.jpg File:dead rising Large Soda 99.png File:Soda.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Food Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Food Category:Weapons destroyed when thrown